Corruptio Innocentiae
by Wrodas
Summary: Before joining Hogwarts, Hermione swore to become a new person, not the irritating know-it-all she was before. Never again would she be isolated and alone. Failing however to reach this goal, Hermione turns to magic as a cure. Being oblivious to the deceitfulness of dark magic, Hermione will slowly change into a person she did not expect to become.


It's "Wingardium Leviosa", not "Wingardium Leviosaaa", Hermione exclaimed after what felt like Ron's hundredth unsuccessful try. To no avail. Ron looked at her with a mixture of frustration and anger.

Although she really did try to make friends with Ron the sloth and Harry, her temper concerning academic improvement and success was always very short-lived. She could acknowledge someone who would, in spite of failing miserably, really try their best. Mr Ronald Weasley however had apparently decided to ignore Professor Flitwick's exciting introduction into the intricacies of the Levitation spell, daydreaming and probably thinking about dinner or the Chudley Cannons. He went on to swinging and stabbing with his wand, as if he were trying to fend off a swarm of bees, which was not going to be helpful. Not only were the proper wand movements, in this case a swish and flick, essential for the channelling of magical energy from the casters' magical core through the body into the wand, but also the proper use of spoken language and pronunciation.

Hermione tried to calm her temper. She was not going to repeat the mistakes she had done during her primary school years, being a know-it-all and correcting everyone for the smallest of mistakes. Her behaviour at muggle schools had cost her many friendships and had caused her to be picked on by her classmates. With her Hogwarts acceptance letter and the revelation of the wizarding world, a whole new world which she would be part of, came the opportunity for her to have a fresh start with a clean slate. Off course she did not know what exactly she could expect from Hogwarts, nevertheless during the summer break she felt the urge to make a vow to herself: She would change! Her attitude of the past had isolated her and made her feel distraught. She had irritated both friend and foe and had made other children around her feel miserable. Learning, knowledge and academic achievement were what drove her, what powered her. However, Hermione desperately craved the feeling and security of having friends and being liked. After all, no one enjoyed being alone.

Looking back at the past few weeks, Hermione felt like her efforts had been met with a pleasing outcome. She had spent her 12th birthday, 1½ months ago, together with Harry, Ron and Neville; Harry and Ron had suggested celebrating after overhearing her talking about that matter with Neville. She had tried being as nice as possible, putting here own studies at the back of her priorities in order to help Harry and Ron pass their classes and avoid detentions for incomplete homework. She had under the immense use of willpower tried to cease berating anyone for breaking rules or not doing homework. Sometimes she even joined in on Ron's pranks and general common room banter. However, Hermione had not managed to completely refrain from the occasional criticism directed at her peers, which had brought upon her several harsh comments, especially from Ron.

As was the case at this moment, Hermione had fallen back into her old behaviour patterns which she quickly attempted to make up for.

"Shut up", Ron whispered while turning back to his feather. As he focused on the feather his head turned more and more red. This time, following Hermione's advice, Ron uttered the spell in the proper way, nevertheless rather than levitating the feather decided to go up in flames. He had done the wrong wand movements again. The whole class burst into laughter.

"I can help you with that spell, if you want. It's not very hard", Hermione offered with a sympathetic smile.

"You just leave me alone, know-it-all", Ron retorted grumpily.

Hermione immediately regretted her remark, she had probably insulted him. "Stupid, try to be friendly and watch out what you say", Hermione thought to herself.

The lesson slowly came to an end with Hermione earning Gryffindor 2 house points for being the first to levitate the feather, which made her very proud. Most of her classmates had by now successfully cast the spell with Ron and Neville being the exceptions.

"And don't forget to flick and swish, I expect everyone to be proficient in this spell by next lesson", Professor Flitwick exclaimed as he dismissed class.

Everyone packed up swiftly in order to bring their notes and books to their dormitories and, following this, go to the Hallowe'en celebrations in the great hall which everyone was excited about. Hermione took the longest as she gathered all the extra books she had brought from the library. Her Housemates left without her so she hurried off to catch up. As she approached the group she overheard Ron talking about her.

"Its Leviosa, not Leviosaaa. She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she's got no friends. She is such an annoying know-it-all", he complained. Instead of defending her, everyone laughed and nodded in agreement, even Harry. Instantly all the fears and anxiety stored within her were released, turning into sorrow, sadness and anger. Hermione broke into tears and stomped towards the girl's restrooms, bumping into an unexpecting Ron.

She probably passed many students on the way who saw her crying but she did not care. All her fears had come true, she had not changed. She had tried so hard and now even in this new situation her classmates hated her. All her efforts to become a new person and make friends were in vain and she would be alone again. She had failed. By the time she had reached the Girls' Restrooms Hermione was sobbing bitterly.

As she was reaching for the restroom's doorknob she suddenly got an idea. She knew how to help herself and solve this issue. While everyone was celebrating in the great hall, she would work on changing her life for the better. With newly found resolve Hermione turned around, wiped away the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and headed for the library.


End file.
